islamicafandomcom-20200214-history
Biografía x
Ahsoka Tano, nicknamed Snips by Anakin, was a Togruta Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars who was assigned to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker by Jedi Master Yoda, and showed an eagerness to prove herself worthy to be his apprentice. Tano was involved in the defeat of the Separatist army on Christophsis and survived a brief encounter with Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress during the Battle of Teth. Indeed, along with Skywalker, Tano was instrumental in acquiring the Galactic Republic safe passage through Hutt Space, due to her part in rescuing the son of Jabba the Hutt, which ensured an alliance between the Republic and the Hutts. Along with her Master, Tano proved a key figure during the events surrounding the Separatist superweapon, the Malevolence, a ship capable of destroying entire Republic fleets. Partially due to her involvement in the crisis, the Republic was able to destroy the superweapon, removing yet another advantage possessed by the Confederacy. Later, Ahsoka would battle with the feared General Grievous himself, becoming one of the few lucky Jedi to survive such an encounter with the cyborg. Biography Ahsoka Tano was discovered by Jedi Master Plo Koon at a young age during a mission to Shili and was raised in the Jedi Temple. Tano considered Master Koon to be among her oldest and dearest friends by 22 BBY and felt a a large amount of gratitude to him for discovering her Force sensitivity and ensuring that she would be given a home at the Jedi Temple. Clone Wars (22 BBY—19 BBY) Battle of Christophsis Tano was promoted to the rank of Padawan earlier than normal by Master Yoda and assigned to Anakin Skywalker in hopes that it would teach Anakin a greater sense of responsibility. The Jedi High Council hoped that as Ahsoka became more independent, her Master would learn to let go of his problematic sense of attachment. Then they sent the Padawan to Christophsis to join Anakin, hoping to aid him in the current battle and pass on a message. Though it was presumed she was going to be Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, she revealed that she was assigned to Skywalker. Unfortunately, CIS General Whorm Loathsom had activated the deflector shield and had his droid armies advance behind it, negating the use of artillery. Master and Padawan then tried to figure out how to get inside the shield and destroy the generator. They hid beneath a box and waited till the droids passed before they carefully sneaked in. Unluckily, they accidentally bumped into a droideka. Ahsoka was intent on fighting, but Anakin insisted on running. He then told her to stop, allowing them to slash the rolling droid as it passed them. When they reached the generator, Ahsoka accidentally tripped a number of sensors, alerting retail droids to their presence. Anakin distracted the droids while Ahsoka planted explosive charges on the generator. One of the droids approached her from behind, but she managed to slice it in half with her lightsaber. Unfortunately, the droid's "body" rolled over more sensors, alerting more retail droids. Seeing her master outnumbered, she saw that Anakin and the droids were underneath a wall with a convenient hole in the middle. She used the Force to bring down the wall. Anakin passed through it, while the droids around him were crushed. Ahsoka then activated the charges, blowing up the generator, enabling artillery to finish off the droid legions.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Though they were as different to one another as a Master and apprentice could be, Anakin and Ahsoka quickly found a common ground, which left Yoda wondering whether the responsibility of mentoring a Padawan would actually calm Anakin's wild ways, or if he'd simply pass them on to his new charge. Battle of Teth After Christophsis, Master and Padawan were dispatched to find and rescue Jabba the Hutt's kidnapped son Rotta, whom scouts located on the planet Teth. The success of their mission was vital to completing negotiations with the gangster for trade routes in the Outer Rim Territories. En route, Ahsoka gave the troops an account of how she "saved" Skywalker from the retail droids. Upon arriving at Teth, it proved impossible to land at the monastery, which forced them to land at the base of the mesa. The only way to reach the monastery was by scaling the vertical cliff walls. Master and apprentice treated it like a race and began their climb to the top. Ahsoka got aboard an AT-TE, defending it from dwarf spider droid fire when its gunner was shot. STAPs nearly caused the AT-TE to lose grip and likely would have succeeded had Anakin not commandeered one of the STAPs to destroy the others. Once at the top, she used the AT-TE cannon to save her master from three droidekas. After securing the Monastery, they discovered a protocol droid named 4A-7 who informed them the Huttlet was being held in the dungeons. After dispatching a few battle droids, they found Rotta, who was found to be just a baby, and whom Ahsoka thought was cute. Unfortunately, while trying to load the Huttlet, whom Ahsoka had nicknamed "Stinky," into a pack, a recording of their actions was taken by 4A-7, who was actually the servant of Asajj Ventress. Ventress transmitted the recording to Count Dooku to convince Jabba that the Jedi had been the ones who kidnapped Rotta. With an army of droids sent to "retrieve" the Huttlet, the Jedi had to find an alternate way off the planet, as the Huttlet was sick. When the gunship sent to retrieve them was shot down, they spotted another landing platform. Ahsoka had a brief duel with Ventress before her master picked her up on the back of a Can-cell, followed by Artoo. They discovered a ship, with 4A-7 at the foot of the ramp. When battle droids descended from the ship, it became obvious to Ahsoka that 4A-7 was a spy. She then destroyed the battle droids and decapitated 4A-7. They commandeered the ship and attempted to land on the Spirit of the Republic but its hangar was destroyed before they could land. With no other options left to them, they traveled to Tatooine directly in the old freighter. While in transit, Ahsoka was able to treat Rotta with medicine on board the ship, saving his life. Duel of Tatooine The Twilight arrived at Anakin's homeworld, Tatooine, but they were shot down by MagnaGuards. Fortunately, they survived the crash and made their way across the Dune Sea to Jabba's Palace. Ahsoka wished to know more of her master's life on the planet but he refused to talk about it. On the way, however, both Ahsoka and Skywalker sensed a trap. Ahsoka separated from her master, taking the Huttlet with her. As Anakin faced Count Dooku, Ahsoka was forced to contend with three MagnaGuards single-handedly. Though it was difficult, she was able to defeat them and deliver Rotta to his father before Jabba, believing the Jedi had kidnapped him, could have Anakin executed. Jabba believed the Jedi were still using him however and ordered them killed. Luckily, at the last moment, Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo appeared via hologram with testimony that Jabba's uncle, Ziro, was responsible for Rotta's kidnapping. Once the truth was made known, Jabba promised the Republic safe passage through his territory in the Outer Rim, provided they promise to bring Dooku to justice for his crimes. Ziro would be punished severely by the Hutts. Ahsoka and Anakin were then picked up by Obi-Wan and Yoda. Battle of Gwori After Jedi Master Mace Windu briefed a gathering of Jedi and highlighted a key issue in the war; that the Separatists vastly out numbered the Republic in terms of ships, Master Kenobi suggested a surgical strike on the InterGalactic Banking Clan warship building factories. It soon became clear that the Gwori System was the prime target, yet due to the Republic forces being too splintered, it would be impossible to launch an all-out attack. Further complicating a possible strike team's sabotage attempt was a gigantic bio-scan-irradiator-incinerator that would kill any organics on ships that pass through it. Anakin then concocted a plan that would successfully bypass this complication; the strike team would freeze themselves in carbonite, which would resist the radiation produced by the incinerator.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom Anakin ordered Ahsoka to not participate in the mission, however, after he and the strike team are frozen, she manipulated Admiral Wullf Yularen into believing that Skywalker had decided to reverse his order and allow Ahsoka to be frozen and accompany the team on world. As R2-D2 piloted the frozen teams shuttle on world, a Separatist commander noticed an irregularity and orders the ship fired upon. Artoo had the carbonite slabs strewn from the ship, and moments before it was destroyed, escaped it himself. Artoo freed Ahsoka from her carbonite slab, who in turn freed the rest of the strike team; her Master being less than impressed to discover that she had disobeyed his commands. While the team located the Separatist shipyards, they were unable to contact Republic bombers, due to the Separatists having jammed all communications. However, Ahsoka noticed a communications tower near by and after fighting their way in, the team commed Masters Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin and it is organized that the bombers will strike at dawn. Unfortunately, the overseer of the shipyards, Juhm, noticed the unauthorized transmission and attempted to destroy the comm tower, though the team escaped and split up. B2 super battle droids equipped with jetpacks trailed Ahsoka and her faction of the strike team into a cave, where she was forced to kill a large reptilian carnivore. Kenobi and Skywalker soon learned that the Separatists were using organic slaves to build warships; quite surprising due to it being far less productive than the use of droids. Later, the remnants of the strike team, Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex, are captured. Skywalker and Ahsoka came to an agreement to trust each other and the group then proceeded to escape. In addition, the Separatist slaves revolted and joined the Jedi strike team. However, upon the arrival of the Republic forces, and the destruction of half of the shipyards, the escape craft of the Jedi and slaves was nearly destroyed by friendly fire; though after comming the forces, the situation was resolved. The freed Separatist slaves were made Republic citizens and then began the work of building warships for the Republic. Slavers On Kiros, a Togruta colony world under the control of the Separatists, Ahsoka was apprehensive due to the horrors faced by her people. While Obi-Wan "negotiated" with Commander Ugg, the Master-Padawan team of Anakin and Ahsoka disabled all the bombs around the city, except the one near Ugg's escape ship. Afterwards, they discovered that the entire planet's population had disappeared. Meanwhile, Ugg's computers indicated that he was talking to someone in the Zygerrian system, a system of slave traders. on Taloraan.]] After making contact with Grand Master Yoda, the Jedi were informed by the diminutive Master, that Dooku had begun to spread lies about the Republic destroying the population of Kiros. When told about the Zygerrians, Yoda recounted how the Jedi crushed their empire on the orders of the Republic. Anakin ordered everybody to get ready and for the ship to jump to the Zygerrian system while Obi-Wan informed Ahsoka about how Anakin was once a slave, causing this mission to effect him some what. Aboard the Twilight, the Jedi hid in an asteroid field, which is all that remained of the homeworld of the Shi'Kar after it was struck by a comet. Smugglers, scavengers and pirates used it as a haven as Republic cruisers were unable to maneuver safely through the asteroid field. The Jedi and the Zygerrian's engaged in combat, though they were soon forced back and Ahsoka was captured by the captain of the Zygerrian slave ship. The captain used Ahsoka's comlink to try and strike a deal but Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex were already in space-suits and mounting a rescue mission. Once aboard, the small group took the Zygerrian's captive and discovered that the Zygerrian Queen planed to auction off the captured Togrutas in an attempt to bring the Zygerrians back to prominence. As such, the Jedi formulated a plan to use Ahsoka as merchandise and thwart the Queen's plans. The Malevolence Sometime afterwards, there was distress as news spread of a secret Separatist weapon that had destroyed over a dozen Republic warships and left no survivors. Plo Koon, the Jedi that had brought Ahsoka to the Jedi Temple, went to the Abregado system with 3 attack cruisers to track down the weapon. Anakin Skywalker's fleet was stationed in the nearby Bith system at the time, with Ahsoka accompanying her Master. Plo contacted them and warmly greeted Ahsoka. Communications were then cut off as the Malevolence approached Plo's small fleet. Anakin then contacted the Jedi Council. Plo's taskforce appeared to have been destroyed, and Plo was assumed dead. Master Windu then assigned Skywalker's taskforce to protect vital convoy missions, but Ahsoka, obviously not wanting to give up on her old friend, spoke up, urging the Council to go searching for Plo. It didn't work, and Anakin scolded her for speaking out of turn. Anakin then gave orders to Admiral Yularen to deploy the task force to protect against any enemies who may be a threat to the convoys, while he and Ahsoka flew the Twilight and scouted ahead. The Twilight arrived in the Abregado system, but rather than search for the secret weapon, Anakin ordered R2-D2 to calibrate the sensors to look for life-forms. Anakin had bent the rules to look for Plo Koon, much to Ahsoka's suprise. Skywalker explained to his Padawan that he had always intended to look for survivors, but he was trying to teach to Ahsoka on how to deal with the Council. Anakin had chosen to creatively interpret his mandate, rather than be directly confrontational as Ahsoka had been. They searched the field of debris with no luck. Obi-Wan then contacted them telling them to return to the defensive escorts. As they were about to turn around, Artoo picked up a distress signal and they decided to continue searching. They were still unable to find Plo. Supreme Chanceller Palpatine then contacted them, ordering them to get back with the convoys. Just as they were about to head back, Ahsoka sensed Master Plo's presence and started piloting the Twilight herself towards him. She and Anakin found Master Plo and his clones and rescued them. They were the only survivors from the attack. Koon informed them that the "secret weapon" that the Separatists were using was an ion cannon that disables all electronic systems, rendering their ships defenseless. At that point the Malevolence passed by, forcing them to shut down all systems before it could detect them. They however forgot to shut off the medical droid, TB-2. It was detected by the Malevolence, which responded by firing the ion cannon. The Twilight managed to escape the ion wave by jumping into hyperspace, taking knowledge of the Separatist weapon with them. Shortly after, Anakin created a plan to utilize Y-wing bombers in a daring attack upon the Malevolence, which primarily sought to take out General Grievous and ensure a speedier resolution to the war. The Republic plotted the course of the Separatist super weapon to the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center, where over 60,000 wounded clones were being cared for. In an attempt to arrive there before it, the strike force made its way through the Balmorran Run; however, the small force had not reckoned on encountering neebray manta. After barely escaping with their lives, the strike team engaged in battle with the Malevolence, taking several casualties. When it became apparent that the original plan would fail, Ahsoka, acting as her Master's gunner, suggested a change in tactics. With this in mind, Master Koon devised an attack plan. They fired upon one of the ion cannons as it was charging up, causing it to overload and taking out the other cannon. After the destruction of the ion cannons, Master Kenobi arrived in the system with three Republic ships that began pursuit of the fleeing Malevolence. Due to the Malevolence being so large that it could withstand the barrage of fire being thrown at it by Masters Kenobi and Koon, Anakin and Ahsoka contacted Jedi Master Luminara Unduli to request reinforcements, though the Mirialan Jedi Master was unable to oblige due to being involved in a skirmish with a Separatist fleet herself. As the battle continued, Ahsoka discovered that a small Naboo ship had entered the system; and aboard was none other than Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo, who had been sent on a diplomatic mission to the region. Unfortunately, the Senator became caught in the Malevolence's tractor beam and was taken captive aboard it. While Anakin and Obi-Wan mounted a mission to rescue Amidala, Ahsoka remained with the Republic forces to aid Master Plo Koon. Soon, the small task force escaped the Malevolence with the Senator. Onboard, Anakin had reset the navicomputer to cause it to collide with a nearby moon, destroying it instantly. Rescue mission After the Republic suffered a series of defeats at the hands of General Grievous, Ahsoka was commissioned to participate in the defense of Bothawui along with her Master and his battle group. Ahsoka commanded the Republic flagship, whilst her Master led a starfighter assault. While the Republic managed to repel Grievous, Anakin's ship was destroyed in the battle, and though he was able to be recovered, R2-D2 was not. Anakin believed that the droid had survived the ships destruction and he and Ahsoka mounted a mission aimed at recovering him. Ahsoka encouraged the use of the replacement droid R3-S6, especially after she and her Master failed to recover Artoo. Later Anakin mounted a mission to discover a listening post used by Grievous, however, due to the ineptitude of R3, found himself in dire trouble. Fortunately, the timely intervention of Ahsoka and Rex ensured that Anakin escaped. Later, Ahsoka and Anakin would arrive on Skytop Station, the listening post used by General Grievous. There, they would split up; Anakin goes to find Artoo, while Ahsoka, Rex and the clones go plant a charge at the reactors. Ahsoka found herself in trouble as Grievous caught her by surprise and the two dueled. She even discovered that R3 was a spy under Grievous as she tried to hide. The general cyborg grabbed hold of Ahsoka's neck, and her lightsaber, which he said would be added to his collection. Yet as he was distracted by the explosions around the station, the young Togruta managed to slice off the cyborg's left hand, grabbed her lightsaber, and escaped through the vents. She then made it to the landing bay where she helped her Master and the clones fight against attacking droids. After R2 had managed to open the blast doors keeping the Twilight from flying out, Ahsoka, Anakin, and the clones managed to escape as the station plummeted down. Naturally, Anakin managed to get R2 as well. Later missions in the engine room of Tranquility.]] After Skytop Station, Ahsoka was assigned on Luminara Unduli's ship to guard Padmé Amidala's old enemy, Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray, who had been captured on Rodia. She threatened Gunray during interrogation, earning a chastising from Unduli. When the ship was boarded by Super Battle Droids, she stayed at Gunray's cell while Unduli dealt with the droids. Ahsoka then faced Asajj Ventress when the dark assassin broke into the detention level to free Nute Gunray. However, Ahsoka was tricked and was lokced in Gunray's cell. Unduli came to her rescue, though, and the two briefly fought Ventress together. Unduli insisted on chasing Asajj alone, despite Ahsoka's warning. Eventually, Ahsoka decided to go help Master Luminara, and the two dueled Ventress together. Although Argyus and the Rattataki assassin successfully rescued Gunray, it was not a total loss because their ship was being tracked. Ahsoka spoke with her master, who told her to meet him and the rendezvous point, and departed after saying her goodbyes to Luminara. She also would confront the bounty hunter Cad Bane with her Master on Ryloth and lead a squadron as Blue Leader flying over Ryloth. Behind the scenes The film Star Wars: The Clone Wars serves as the introduction to the 2008 animated series on Cartoon Network. Ahsoka Tano is one of the main protagonists throughout both the film and the series, along with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Star Wars: The Clone Wars supervising director Dave Filoni and writer Henry Gilroy initially had the idea for a female character for the series, and the idea was ultimately approved by creator/executive producer George Lucas.Dave Filoni - The Jedi News Interview - Part 2 - at jedi.co.uk Lucas first publicly mentioned the character during his appearance at the Museum of Television and Radio's PALEY Festival in April 2007.http://iesb.net/index.php?option=com_xevidmegafx&Itemid=139&func=detail&id=259 StarWars.com later formally introduced the character as part of one of its daily updates. According to Lucas, the character was eleven years old when The Clone Wars series begins.The Hollywood Reporter: George Lucas presents 'Clone Wars' at Cartoon upfront However, the StarWars.com Databank, The Clone Wars visual guide, and the novel say she was fourteen by the time she was chosen as Anakin Skywalker's Padawan. Ahsoka Tano is voiced by Ashley Eckstein. Ahsoka appears to utilize the lightsaber combat form of Shien, which involves holding the lightsaber with a reversed grip. Anakin will attempt to break her of this habit in the series and teach her to use Form V with a standard grip. She will however still use Shien in a pinch.Dave Filoni in The Clone Wars preview special Ahsoka wears an akul-tooth headdress, which could only be worn by Togrutas who had single-handedly killed one of the fierce akul creatures: an impressive feat for one so young. Dave Filoni had originally named Ahsoka Ashla, presumably meant to reference the character of the same name seen in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''Meet Ahsoka Tano'' *''The New Padawan'' *''Operation: Huttlet'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Intergalactic Adventure'' *''Anakin in Action! *"You can’t hit the brakes in space" *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 1: The Mystery of Kiros'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 2: Slave Traders of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars ad'' External links *IESB interview with George Lucas *Randy Stradley gives the character's name Category:Females Category:Pilots Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Togruta de:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano hu:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano fi:Ahsoka Tano